Adrien In Hollywood
Adrien in Hollywood is a series of animated CGI French comedy produced by Zagtoon and the Animation of Methods and spin-off of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. The series tells how Adrien stops being Cat Noir and with Nino, they begin a new life in Hollywood, Ca. It's distributed in the United States by Nickelodeon and in Latin America and Europe by Disney Channel. Plot "Adrien in Hollywood" is centered around Adrien Agreste, who already tired of being Cat Noir, moves to Hollywood, California to begin a new life becoming an actor. Along with Adrien are Nino Lahiffe, his best friend; Bella Carter, her neighbor; Tiffany Thomson; Jessica Martin; Jack Birchwood; Carlos Thomson and Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe, Nino's parents. Characters *Adrien Agreste (Bryce Papenbrook), the protagonist of the story, stopped being Cat Noir to not have the hard training mandatory of the superheroes, revealing its identity to Nino and escaping to Hollywood looking to be an actor. He is still kind and charismatic, but he is more fun than before and has more confidence in himself. He feels freer than before, though he tries to forget his past. *Nino Lahiffe (Ben Diskin) is the best friend of Adrien. It remains friendly and somewhat carefree. He seeks to become a videographer and director. Adrien will always help and will do everything possible to meet both what they want. *Bella Carter (Sabrina Carpenter) is the neighbor of Adrien and Nino. She is very shy, introverted and quiet, but becomes friend of Adrien and Nino. She dreams of becoming an actress, singer and dancer. He has brown hair and straight. Sometimes she may be lazy, addicted to technology, insecure and goofy, but she is a very good person and very kind. *Tíffany Thomson (Victoria Justice) is the school diva. She is selfish, sassy and loves everything related to fashion and beauty. She has appeared in some commercials, but wants to be a successful actress. She is very blonde and has blue eyes. It may look bad, but it has a sensitive side. *Jessica Martin (Lilimar Hernandez) is Tiffany's best friend. She is very sarcastic and is secretly in love with Carlos. She is redheaded, with green eyes. She loves photography and art. *Jack Birchwood (Jack Griffo) is an extrovert, crazy and funny guy. Is very positive and optimistic. He doesn't do well in school and always gets into trouble. But when it comes to his friends, he is always ready to help them. He loves sports. He is in love from Tiffany. It has some resemblance to Tiffany, like her hair color. *Carlos Thomson (Cameron Boyce) is Tiffany's brother. She is very intelligent and has very good grades in school. He likes leather and wants to be a professional dancer. His best friend is Jack and he always tries to give him advice so that he can conquer his sister, although sometimes they do not seem the way they seem. *Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe (Alex Désert and Mary Passeri) are Nino's parents. They look to support their son in whatever. After they were sent the proposal of work in Hollywood, they doubted if to accept, but when learning of Adrien and after the entreaties of his son, finally they accepted and went to live to Hollywood with Adrien. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: From Paris To Hollywood Pt. 1 Adrien Agreste is happy in Paris as Cat Noir being superheroe and fighting with akumatized people with Ladybug, Queen Bee and Volpina. But all that changes when more dangerous villains arrive and Fu decides that the 4 superheroes have to face their worst fears, in addition to a hard training, to be able to finish with the villains. Adrien, hearing this, asks for help to Nino, who is somewhat sad because his parents got a proposal to work in Hollywood, California. Adrien reveals his identity to Nino and does not want to have the training. Then Nino asks his parents to accept the job, taking Adrien with them. Adrien packs his things and runs away from home, forging a letter that he should go to UK for photo shoots. Finally he moves with Nino and his parents to Hollywood, adapting to their new home, learning the new language and meeting their new neighbor, Bella.Category:Miraculous Ladybug